Vehicle interior air conditioning systems based on refrigerant-to-air heat exchangers typically use round shaped receivers or accumulators as refrigerant storage devices to storage extra refrigerant. In the case of a typical receiver, the long and narrow shape of these round devices allow the device to contain refrigerant at high pressure with minimal container wall thickness and be packaged in a vehicle adjacent to or as part of the condenser assembly. However, these round devices are difficult to package in a vehicle because the round shape makes inefficient use of vehicle under-hood space. Furthermore, future systems based on refrigerant-to-coolant heat exchangers are being developed that would benefit from a storage device with a shape that was easily integrated into these refrigerant-to-coolant heat exchangers.